Majora's Mask: ReLiving The Three Days
by IIxBENJIROxII
Summary: 7 years after saving Termina, Zelda & Link return to Clock Town to see the Festival, although Link is traumatized. After unfortunate events, Link uses the Song of Time to try and fix it. He goes back too far and returns to the same day 7 years ago that he fears. Needing support, Link goes to Kafei, in which Kafei is also going through a problem.
1. Chapter 1

I swore I'd finish this.

So, I know it kinda sorta took me like **a year **to start the re-write, but after playing through Majora's Mask 3D, I felt guity for not finishing this.

As promised, here's the rewrite.

"Can't we just sit down and talk about it?" I ask Zelda.

"No, Link. There's nothing to talk about." She hollars. "You're going."

A couple of the castle guards shake in fear of the angry princess storming throught the halls. I have to speed walk, almost jog to catch up to my furious wife.

"You know what I don't understand?" She starts. "I don't understand why you don't want to spend our anniversary like a normal couple!" Her pace picks up, I'm suprised she can walk that fast in heels.

"I never said that! Please don't change my words around!" I tell her. "I just don't want to go _there_."

Zelda comes to a sudden complete stop, causing me to bump into her by accident. "S-Sorr-"

"Termina is the perfect place to go!" My wife snaps at me. "It's beautiful, you had said so yourself! Besides, the festival will be happening when we go, I'd love to be there for it. Be there _WITH _my husband for _OUR _anniversary!"

"But Zelda, I-"

"Link!" She interupts me. I close my mouth, knowing she'll become even more angry with me if I were to interupt her. "We're being expected to arrive tomorrow... Please... Just go and pack your bags."

I sigh in defeat as I nod my head yes. Together, but in silence, we both walk to our shared bedroom and enter.

...

"No Link," Zelda says, digging through the wardrobe. "Please take this outfit insted of that old, commoner-like one. You don't need to fit in with the rest of Clocktown, you're suppose to look like the future King." She rips the outfit I had chosen out of my hands and replaced it with a more royal-like one.

Slightly bothered, I accept the new outfit and place that into my bag insted.

"I know you don't wanna go but it's only for three days." She tells me. "It will go by faster than you think because of all the fun we'll be having together!"

Zelda, now in a better mood, begins smiling and twirling around the room. Her dress expands and dances in the air. Seeing her like this makes me feel happy, but it hurts to know that her mood will switch from the _Happy Zelda _that I married to _the angry woman I barely know _soon enough.

Maybe this little trip will have her in a good mood the entire time? I sure hope so. I don't know if I could handle the stress of going back to Termina mixed with the stress of dealing with an upset Zelda. Besides, it's only for three days. Three days is barely enough time to celebrate.

Three days is barely enough time to celebrate.

Three days is barely enough time.

Three days is barely... Barely enough t-time.

_"And I must leave this place in three days."_

That's barely enough time.

"Link!" My head shoots up and Zelda calls my name. "What's your problem? Stop staring off into space. I'm going to go bathe before we sleep, and I expect that bag of yours to be packed by the time I'm back!"

"O-Of course." I respond to her. She nods and exits our bedroom.

Seven years ago, I spent a lot of time in a land called _Termina_ searching for a lost friend of mine. Insted of finding this friend, I spend three days saving the people of this land. I risked my life, fought the nastiest of creatures, had my body painfully become reconstructed into different beings to be able to preform non-human tasks. Ventures through demon-filled dungeons, and also, I had even had to take a few lives. That's not quite everything, but one can only imagine how this experiance could effect a person.

Don't think it stops there, no. It did only last three days, but I've relived these three days over and over again. If I had messed up somewhere along the jorney, or was running out of time, I'd have to reset everything and begin to save the land over again.

It may have just been three days for everybody else, but by the time I recived the Hero title and saved that land, I had been living in that cycle for weeks.

After I had finished saving the land, I left as soon as I could. On top of the experiance itself, what makes this whole thing even worse is the fact that I hadn't found my friend that went missing so long ago...

A sharp pain in my chest apperred as these memories fell back apon me. Quickly, I throw some clothes into the bag, set it aside and lay down in Zelda's and my bed.

I know it's pretty early to be in bed but Zelda had planned to arrive around 6am anyways. It would be best to get a lot of rest before this trip. I'll need as much rest as I can get, I know I won't be sleeping much in Termina.

...

"Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Hee, Hee. Just look above you... If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!"

He throws his arms up into the sky. A horrible screech echos through the cold night air and suddenly, the world begins to shake.

Hit him...

Transform into a Deku Scrub and hit him!

My body is frozen in pure terror.

HIT HIM!

I can feel the time draining as the moon moved closer and closer. At this rate, I'll be crushed in a matter of seconds.

"Link! Hey, Link! Why don't you do something!?" My fairy partner asks.

Shock, my body is in shock. Practically paralized. Tears swell up in my eyes.

"Link!"

...

"LINK!" I hear Zelda calling out to me as she shakes me.

I gasp as I sit up. My hair is drenched in sweat, my entire body feels hot, and it's hard to breath.

"Link?" She repeats my name. Through the darkness of our room, I can still see her expression is worried.

"No," I shake my head. "I don't want to go."

"Link... Calm down." She tells me, pushing me back into a laying position. "It won't be like that, I promise." She repositions some of the blankets and snuggles herself against me.

"You don't understand." My voice cracks as I had been crying.

She remains silent for a few moments. I have my hopes on her changing her mind about the trip and deciding on a new location.

"We... We'll head back home at the crack of sunlight after the carnival."

Of course, no matter what, Zelda gets her way.

Zelda is used to getting her way, after her mind is set on something, its set. Not many people are willing to say no to the Princess, soon to be queen of Hyrule. I suppose she's used to getting her way with me, as well. I have a thing for doing a lot for others, even if it means I have to go out of my way to do so. I just like to see other people happy, I guess I should have seen something like this situation come up one day.

At least a half hour had past, and we have just been lying in the dark together. There were a few times I had my doubts about her being awake, but her constant moving around had reassured me she's not asleep yet.

"Link..." Zelda quietly calls out in the dark.

"Hm?" I answer. A wave of tiredness had just hit, I didn't quite feel like talking.

"Do you think that... Maybe this trip would be the perfect place to concieve?"

Woah... Where did this come from? "C-Concieve?!" I repeat.

"Yeah... I was just thinking... We've known each other for a long time, and married just under a year ago... Maybe this could bring us closer together?" Zelda suggested.

My eyes widened as I look at everything but Zelda. We've been together for awhile but never actually... But now she suddenly wants a child?

Besides responsibility, I don't think we're capable of being good parents. I know how Zelda grew up, her parents barely had time for her and she had somebody else raise her. I wouldn't want that for my own child, I'd want to be there for them.

Even if we wern't living in a castle, didn't have to run a kingdom soon, we still wouldn't make good parents. We argue. Bringing a child into this world with parents that can't even spend a day without fighting, I couldn't live with myself if my child were to grow up in that kind of enviorment.

She's giving me only a few days to decide if I want this for the rest of my life...

"Link...?" She quietly calls out again.

Take that out of the question, she wants to on our anniversary. For starters, we've never... Done anything of the sort. We're already married so I can't say we were waiting but... it just never happened. She's so busy all the time that it never works out. And I? It might sound strange for me to say it but I don't think about it all that much. Well, obviously I think of it, that's only natural, but I've just never felt the need to sleep with anybody, and that includes my wife.

"Link?" She questions again. I don't answer, though. I really don't know what to tell her. I pray that she just assumes I fell asleep.

"Link?"

...

"Link!" Zelda hollars at me. "Come on, sleepyhead! Get up! It's time to go!" She says, yanking the blanket off of me.

Slowly, I sit up and rub my eyes. I know that she'd never let me lay back down for 'Five more minuites' so I just agree and get up. Maybe I'll just sleep on the way there...

After getting dressed and eatting, we are escorted to the carrige that will be taking us to Clocktown. We sit in our seats and a guard closes and locks the door.

Zelda leans over to me, "You know, you could have worn something a little nicer than that. Especially for our arrival."

I'm wearing my green tunic. It's a re-make of the one I had worn durring my adventures and such. This one is touched up and royalized. It's the outfit I am known for, and I thought it would be nice to wear such a knight-like outfit, but apparently not.

Insted of responding, I sigh. Those comments are slightly insulting...

...

"We're almost here!" I can make out throught a tired daze. "Link! Wake up, look! There it is!"

By the time we arrive, the sun had finally raised. It's so much nicer to see the sun rather than the moon here!

_'Dawn of the First Day' _

I instantly wake up and my eyes fling open.

What? What's going on? No, stop this.

_'72 hours remain'_

"Stop." I acciendentally say out loud.

"Sorry!" Zelda says, sarcastically. "Somebody's a bit cranky this morning... I'm just excited, and you should be too!"

No, Zelda. I'm really, really not.

...

Guards handle our bags as we get up and out of our seats.

"Common!" Zelda takes my arm. "They will handle our stuff, lets go in!"

She pulls me inside the walls protecting the town. People are running all around the town, even at 6am. It's a pretty lively place.

_Because you wouldn't let them die._

"Wow, look at this place! Even the prepreations for the fesival already look great!" Zelda says in awe as we enter the town from the south.

The clock tower... It's huge. It's ticks are so loud.

The moon... The moon is gone.

The moon... I-it tries to crash on that tower.

World... It would end...

That tower, the moon would crash onto it and kill everything.

_**"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"**_

"Don't be rude," Zelda leans over to me. "If somebody greets you, it's common sense to greet them back!"

I snap back into reality and notice there are people all around Zelda and I. Some are new, but I do reconize others. It will be hard for me to face somebody in this town and push aside our last encounter to focus on now.

Forcing a very strained smile, I do greet those around me.

...

Time slipped by and I had managed to break away from Zelda to check out our room we will be staying in at the Stock Pot Inn. She prefered to stay by the Clock Tower and talk to people.

I walk into the Inn with two guards following close behind. I had offered to carry my own things, but they refused to have the future King of Hyrule carry his own belongings.

Working at the front desk was a face I could never forget. "Hello Anju..." I shyly greet her.

Anju looks up from the desk and stares at me for a few moments before it clicked. "Link... You're Link, aren't you?!" She seems surprised. I nod, and she begins to smile.

"I had hear many rumors about your visit, but I didn't know to believe them or not! I can't believe you're actuall here!" Her eyes sparkled the longer she stared. "Oh right! Your reservation! Uh, let's see... Here you are!" She hands me the keys to the room. "Your room will be the Hero's Chamber... Erm... It used to be called the 'Knife Chamber' but that was changed since your last stay. Enjoy!" She tells me. I nod and start walking.

"Oh, Link!" She calls after me. I stop, handing one of the guards the key so they can place my wife's and my things in the room.

"Yes?" I question.

"I know you might be busy in town and such, but if you can find the time, I was wondering if maybe you and your wife would like to have diner with my husband and I sometime during your stay?" Anju asks me.

It does sound like a nice offer, and I'm curious of how he is doing... Kafei and I had done quite a bit of talking the last time I had been around, and he was definatly one of the only people I have ever felt he kind of had the same experiance as I... With the whole body and mind age thing, at least. He has been an adult who was turned into a child where as when I was a child, I had to take on the body of an adult.

"Yeah," I say to her. "That would be great."

...

I get into the room just as the guards leave. It's just how I remember it.

The temptation to sleep almost draws me to the bed, but I know that if I were to fall asleep again, Zelda would have my head. I turn from the bed and something else catches my attention.

The chest is still in the room. When I was here seven years ago, somebody had left a $100 rupee in that chest. I had taken it too, the one who left it must have been very upset.

Curious of what my luck may bring this time, I walk over to the chest. It's not locked or anything so I open it. What lays inside almost puts me into shock.

Inside the chest is an ocarina. Not just any ocarina, though.

I pick it up to examine it. Every little part of it looks identical, but it can't be. I got rid of the Ocarina of Time a long time ago, there's no way somebody found it and placed it in this chest for when I returned.

It can't be the real thing, there's no way.

_"Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well... "_

What are you talking about?

_"This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks._

Stop this...

_"I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future."_

Stop...


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter's Re-Write.

...

_"Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you."_

I drop the ocarina so fast, one would think it were burning my hands. It wasn't burning, but it still hurt.

It rumbled a bit as it hit the floor, and all I could do was stare at it in disbelief.

_"Well you're just careless. You're like my partner." Scolded Tatl._

I whip my head to the side but there is no such fairy friend there.

_"Getting that old ocarina back isn't gonna help us!"_

I don't even want it!

_"What are you doing lost in memories? Get yourself together!"_

_"Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time, help us please!"_

_"Link!"_

"Link! Hello?!" Fingers snap infront of my face. An irritated wife staring at me. "That looks like daydreaming to me, not unpacking."

I tilt my head down. I can't keep letting these things get to me. It's only an insturment, a pretty good replica of the one I used to have, it's not going to hurt me so why do I fear it?

"You know," She starts, this time in a much calmer tone. She forced my eyes to meet her's. "All kinds of towns folk are waiting to meet with you again, you should go talk with them."

I would have prefered a 'It will be okay', but I guess that will do.

I don't refuse, and I make my way to the door. Realizing she is not following, I stop and turn around. I lift my hand, questionably, but she speaks before I do.

"You head on out, I'm going to unpack a bit." Zelda says, lifting the first bit of clothing out of one of the bags. "I already spoke to some town people, but they are much more interested in you."

"A-are you sure you don't want any help?" I ask her. "It's really not fair to make you do all the-"

She gave me a slight smile as she unpacked the clothes. "Go on, I'll catch up in a bit."

Nodding my head, I turn back around and head out of the room.

...

I get stopped by towns people multiple times. They will ask basic things such as "How is Hyrule?", "What is life like now?", "How's your marriage going?". I get question after question, mainly small talk, and most people try to avoid asking what my actual mission to save them was really like. I'm greatful for that, it's not something I enjoy talking about.

Before I know it, they day has flown by. The dark sky is lit with torch light and stars. Authough not the night of the festival yet, many people are outside enjoying their day, drinking and such.

I check back at the Stock Pot Inn and notice Zelda is not in the room. I haven't seen her since this morning, but she is a very sociable person, I assume she is just out having fun with the towns folk as well.

I walk back downstairs just as someone I reconize is also heading out.

"Oh, hello Link!" Anju greets me. "Heading anywhere specific?"

"Just heading out to find my wife." I answer her.

"She's probably in the main part of town." She tells me. "Come with me, I'm meeting my husband there, anyways."

...

We arrive in the main part of town but Zelda is no where in sight. Right away, Anju finds Kafei and greets him with a heart-felt hug.

Kafei looks much older now. His apperance looks no older than mine but he is a bit taller than me.

The look like a much more appropriate couple now than they did seven years ago. Kafei had the body of a child, and Anju with the body of a grown woman. If you had not known about the curse placed on Kafei, you might have found their love for each other a bit disturbing. Even now, the age difference is still noticable, but not as dramatic.

"Kafei, please say hello to our hero, Link." Anju says to him.

His attention turns to me as he breaks away from her embrace. "Hello Link, it's been so long, hasen't it?" Kafei says with a slight smile.

"Um, yeah." I say, forcing a smile. A lot of people are looking at me, I find being out here in this crowd quite uncomforable.

"You know what," Anju says, smiling. "You guys go catch up and I'll find Zelda for you, Link!" She offers. I really could find her myself but if I turn down the offer, Zelda would have a fit, calling me unsocial and such.

I look up at the clock tower, just now remembering how loud it is when it moves. Something else catches my eye, I look past the tower and notice the moon up high in the sky, shining bright.

_"Night of The First Day"_

"Link!" Kafei startles me, bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

I notice him look up into the sky as I had just been doing. I suppose he wanted to know what had been distracting me. Something clicked in his head as he whipped his attention back to me. "Why don't we get away from all of these people for a little while?"

I don't respond verbally, but I follow him through the crowd.

...

I follow him to the roof of the Milk Bar. It was a flat, fenced off area, and much like everywhere else in Clock Town, it had a perfect view of the Clock Tower.

"So, what has happened since you left?" Kafei asks, partically leaning over the fence.

I stare off into the skies again. "I put a stop to my adventuring."

"Had you saved the world often?" He jokingly asked.

"Once or twice before."

I feel his eyes on my face, and his tone grew more serious. "You're not kidding, are you?"

My silence seems to be a good enough answer for him.

"Isn't the hero suppose to be happy afterwards?" Kafei questioned, obviously confused.

"You would think so." I tell him. "I had thought that as well."

After a dark moment in silence, Kafei decideds to break it. "How's your marriage to the Princess going?"

"It's alright." I say to him.

"You know, you don't make very good conversation."

My eyes widen and I turn to him in surprise. Do I really sound that boring that someone has to point it out?

He laughs at me, which is another surprise. "Losen up, Link. You talk too formal."

"That's what happens when you're used to living in a castle."

"So you do live in the castle!" He says, eyes lighting up. "Is it nice? I mean, I've always been here in Clock Town, Hyrule must have it all compared to Termina."

"It's nice, looks wise." I tell him. "But I'd much rather something more rural."

"Ah, a rural type of guy, huh?" He nods. "I like it."

"Hm?" I glance over.

"Anyway," Kafei is quick to change the subject. "How's your wife? It must be a dream to be with a princess."

"Not exactly," I tell him. "I imagine it is much like any other marriage... Just with a bit more privlages."

"Privlages. As in getting everything you ask for?" He asks. He seems very interested in my life, but I guess most people in Termina are.

"Exactly." I answer. I don't really like focusing on myself a lot so I change the subject to him. "How's your life?"

Kafei hesitates, staring off into the distance. "It could have been better." He finally states. "There is a lot of disagreements between Anju and I... On top of relationship struggles, my father is wanting me to take over as mayor."

This situation sounds all too familliar.

"Mayor?" I question him. "Try being King."

"There is a lot on your plate as well," He states. "I should have known... Though, we have quite a bit in common, Link."

I smile and nod, agreeing with that statement. I never really have had much in common with anyone, but Kafei and I have much. With the struggles we are going through now with relationship and future work, and also the fact that he was forced into the body of a child, where as I had been placed in the body of an adult. Both were sudden and had major life-changing events because of it.

The cold of the night air kicks in, I shiver at the slight breeze.

"She wants kids." Kafei is yet again to break some silence.

Insted of staring off into space, I look at Kafei. "And... You?"

"I don't know... Erm- I mean it would be great, but," His face saddens as he tilts his head downwards. "It's so basic. Everybody expects it. It is just a lot of pressure." His shifts his position to turn and face me. "Grow up, find a girl, get married, have children and then die. That's how life is suppose to be, right?" It feels like he's almost venting to me about this.

He's staring at me straight in the eyes. The more that I look at him, the more I can see that he doesn't just seem sad, Kafei must be depressed about something. He continues to desperatly look at me, searching for some sort of answer.

"Your life can be whatever you want it to be." I try to reasure him, even without knowing the root of his problem.

"I wish somebody would have told me that seven years ago." He smiles, but it seems a little strained. "Um, Link. Could I ask you something?" Kafei questions.

I nod.

"Have you... Ever had regrets about getting married?" He asks me.

This is the biggest surprise I've ever heard. On my adventure here seven years ago, I have never seen a couple share a love like Anju and Kafei had. The couple that had risked their everything just to be together for that morning as the moon crashed down, for them to die together, is he telling me they are no longer in love?

Then again, Zelda and I had gotten along so much better before we got married. I had never really thought much of any girl until I started really talking with Zelda. It felt life a fairytale, but stories grow old fast and sometimes I feel as if my relationship with Zelda should have remained a teenage dream.

"I have," I tell Kafei. "and even now, sometimes I'm not sure if I had made the right choice."

Kafei looks as if he was soaking every word I spoke in. It was almost as if he was trying to make an answer to his problem from what I said.

"I felt as if I had made a mistake when I married Anju." He states. His eyes quickly widen and he is fast to back that statement up. "Not that there is anything wrong with her! I love Anju, I really do. There is just... Something else..."

He doesn't seem to want to dig any deeper on his part, so I change the subject to mine. "Relationships are hard." I tell him. "I've never had a stable relationship with anybody. With all traces of family gone and with all the traveling I've done, I've never stuck around anyone very long to know how to be close." I confess, but it feels like I needed to hear myself say it more than I wanted Kafei to hear it.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to anybody, I'll always be open, Link." Kafei tells me.

"Thanks." I tell him. It means a lot to know someone is willing to hear what I'd have to say.

...

I enter the Stock Pot Inn and make my way up the stairs. It has become very late now, and I'm hoping that Zelda found her way to the room, assuming she picked up the set of spare keys. I barely got to see her today, but knowing her, she was probably chatting up a storm to people.

I twist the door knob to see that it is already unlocked. Zelda must be inside. I enter the room as well.

The room is quite dark but I can see that Zelda has one lanturn going. I take it upon myself and put a flame in another lanturn near the door.

"Link," Zelda says my name. She had been sitting on a bed but turned around on it to face me. "I think we should talk about something."

She seems more serious than usual, but her voice doesn't sound angry. Not angry, but doesn't exactly sound happy either.

I sit down on the bed next to her, accepting whatever conversation she wants to have.

"Don't think me rude but I did overhear a certain part of your conversation with Kafei." She admits to me. Tears begin to swell up in her eyes. "If you regret marrying me then I see no point to continue our relationship as so." Zelda wipes her eyes with the rim of her sleeve. "I'll have arrangements for us to return to Hyrule tomorrow, we can discuss the divorce then."

My heart sinks in my chest as I hear the word 'divorce'.

"Zelda, you must have took all this the wrong way! I had not said that I wanted-"

"Please go to bed, Link." She interupts me, moving to put out the flame in the lanturns.

"Zelda, I-"

"Link, please." Her voice sounds strained, she is holding back tears.

Zelda crawls into bed but I remain sitting on it. How could me just talking to an old aquaintant have such a nasty turn on the rest of my life? Sure, Zelda and I have had our ups and downs, especially lately, but that doesn't mean I don't love her anymore.

There is no way I could just go to sleep like this. Not with this horrible guilt and a heart broken wife lying next to me. Goddess, if only I could rewind and just not have said the things I had.

Through the dark, I could make it out with the dim light there was. It shinned bright even on the darkest of nights. Helped me through a lot but I wanted nothing to do with it after my adventures were over.

I stand up, and that slightly shakes the bed that Zelda had been resting on. "I'm just going to go get some fresh air." I tell her.

...

I arrive on the Stock Pot Inn's balcony to try and clear my mind. Clock Town is pretty quiet now. It's only a few hours until sunlight.

_'Dawn of The Second Day'_

No, stop that. It's not even my second day here yet!

I shake my head to try and prevent more of these thoughts. These stupid thoughts come and go as they please. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and live like it all never happened. I don't want to play hero anymore.

If I could save the world as a child, I'm sure someone else can save it too.

I pull the ocarina out of my pocket, I had slipped it in before leaving the room. Twisting and turning it in every which way, I examine the instrument carfully.

This one little insturment has helped me out countless times. It's telepoted me, sped up my day, changed weather, healed souls, reversed time-

_Reversed time..._

Hesitating, I place my lips against the mouth piece. I've played the Song of Time so many times, I do believe it is implanted into my memory.

If I could just go back to this morning...

...

Morning light hit my eyes. Towns people are busy preparing for the up coming festival. For only being six a.m, this place is very busy.

_"Wha- What just happened? Everything has... Started over."_

I freeze.

Confused and scared, I take a look at my surroundings. This is a set up that is all too familliar.

"No," I say under my breath. "This isn't happening."

Finally, I can seriously believe it when my brain recites the line,

_Dawn of The First Day_

_72 Hours Remain_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Like I had mentioned in my other fanfiction, it's summer and suddenly I have a life? Wow, never thought that would happen...

No, I'm kidding. I wasn't expecting to be so busy this summer because I had moved not too long ago so im far from my friends but some how they are managing to still keep me busy. And besides that, I'm re-joining martial arts again for something to do, so I'll be even more busy, but I won't forget about my fanfictions! (But, sorry for holding this one off a pretty long time... I will try to write for this story more often since people seem to like it.)

One more thing, I was going to edit the chapters and stuff, maybe fix up some spelling mistakes when suddenly my laptop got an infection and I have to compleatly reset everything. All my story documents are gone so I guess I'm not fixing them... Sorry!

**...**

I'm more than shocked. I'm far past terrified. I can't believe what just happened. Did my worst nightmere just become a reality? No, this can't be happening.

But it is. Every little thing tells me I have gone back to that very day I hate so much. The start of what seemed like the never ending 3 day cycle. I don't even want to walk. I feel as if I might faint. This is all way too much...

No, its all fake... I fell asleep outside on the balcony thing at the Stock Pot Inn.

Thats what I want to think.

"Quit wasting time! Do you _**want**_ the moon to crash?!" Tatl asks me, quite rudly.

I don't answer.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She demands to know.

There is no way I'm saving the world again... I just can't do it. Once was enough. I'd rather die than go through everything again! If I was able to do it than someone else can too...

I feel like if I stand here any longer then my sanity will break. I need to talk to someone, anyone who can possibly understand what I'm going through... Who am I kidding, nobody understands. I highly doubt anyone here in Clock Town has ever saved the world before, where as I had twice. Nobody will understand accidentally time traveling too far back, and nobody will understand being trapped in a younger form of yourself!

Wait...

It doesn't take too much thinking before I realize who I need to see, even if its this time period. He was able to connect with me 7 years from now, and I think we kind of have part of the same problem in time right now. He did say I could talk to him if I needed anybody, and I sure as hell do.

I stay around the Stock Pot Inn, waiting for the Postman to go in first before I do. This was so long ago, I can't remember the timing.

At about 2:10pm, he finally waltz in. I follow him inside.

The Postman and Anju speak for awhile, and she recives a letter. I wait until after the Postman heads out the door to talk to Anju.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asks me.

I nod my head yes.

"Thats good... is it? One moment, please." She checks her book for the reservation. " , I have you down for an afternoon arrival. Your room is the 'Knife Chamber' on the second floor. Here is your key. Please relax." She says, handing me the key.

I now know that the reservation wasn't actually mine, I found out that a goron with the same name had made a reservation. I feel bad for taking it but he doesn't seem to mind sleeping outside.

Before leaving, I show Anju the Kafei mask I have and she looks shocked.

"You're also looking for Kafei?" She asks, her hands partly covering her mouth.

She moves her hands back down by her sides. "I have a request!" Anju tells me. "Kafei... I have a clue... That will help you find him. Tonight, at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then..." Anju asks of me.

I agree and head on upstairs. I suppose I should get a bit of sleep...

...

I wake up, look through the window and notice it has gone dark. I panick and check the time. 11:50.

I head on down to the kitchen where I know Anju wont arrive until about 12.

Anju arrives and begins talking.

"I am sorry to trouble you late at night." She appoligizes. "It's about him... Kafei. I recieved a letter from him." Anju tells me. "Strange, isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person..." She almosts goes into deep thought before saying, "But there's absolutly no mistaking it's from him! It's clear... To me..."

"Please!" She begs. "Here is my letter. Please put this in a postbox." Anju asks of me.

"When this is delivered... When he recieves my letter... You should be able to **meet **him!"

Thats exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please, after you've seen him... Tell me how he looked." She continues asking of me. "I'm scared... I... I can't go." She stutters before saying, "Can I ask this of you?"

I nod my head yes.

"Thank you... very much." Finally, Anju hands me the letter.

I feel a bit bad... This time around, my intentions are not the same as before. I do feel like I'm using her, actually, I know I'm using her. And I do feel bad... It's just that I have already done this, and this is the only way of getting to Kafei. If I tried any other way then he would run away and be unseen.

"Please mail it immediantly in the morning." Is the final thing Anju asks of me. I agree and head out of the kitchen.

...

Insted of going back up to the room, I decide to head outside. There really is nothing to do, so I pull out my ocarina again. Now... If I play the notes to the Song of Time twice then I can fast forward to the morning, which I sucessfully do.

...

The light shins brightly. I wonder what happens to me when I skip time... Do I just stand there, frozen or does my physical body disappear for the time being? I guess that is something I'll never know...

I head on over to the mailbox and put the letter inside. It's only 6am, and I have to wait until about 3pm for the mail to get to Kafei. I wish I could just skip a few hours...

...

Time finally passes by and I am at the Landry Pool. I see the Postman heading on towards the bell, and I wait for the door to open. Finally, Kafei opens the door, forgetting to lock it, and that's when I dart in. I walk up and around the corner of his little hideout. I stay by the table, waiting his return.

It takes quite a while for Kafei to come back in. I jump at the sound of the door opening and closing, having been in silence for an hour.

He walks up to the area I am in, wearing his Keaton mask. Kafei takes a look at me. "Green hat... Green clothes... Anju wrote about you in her letter." He tells me. "It seems you are looking for Kafei... Can you keep a secrete?" He asks me.

I nod yes.

"Anju trusted you. I shall also trust you." He states before sliding off his mask.

"I am Kafei."


	4. Chapter 4

01/26/2016

...

"Please, you have to believe me!" I cry to him. Kafei looks very weirded out at my pled for help. I guess a time traveling hero who has gone back too far in the past is hard to believe, escpecially since this will technically be the first time he's met me.

Kafei stands there, basically in shock about the place I am putting him in. He is silent, not even moving in the slightest.

"All I'm asking is for someone to talk to... That's it..." I tell him.

Kafei sighs, then loosens up a bit. "Well, under normal circumstances I probally would think you are insane..." He tells me. "But," He guestures to himself, "Here I am, possessing the body of a child. And just take a look around, with the moon crashing down &amp; how everybody is acting now a days... Definatly not the weirdest story I've heard lately..."

I am so relieved. I don't even know what I'd do if he would have told me "Get out." or something along the lines.

"My name is Link." I tell him, incase he doesn't know.

"Hello, Link," He says, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you, erm, again." Kafei says.

...

We have been sitting in his hideout, engaging in conversation for hours.

"You've married the Princess of Hyrule?!" Kafei exclaimed.

I nod. "It's not all magical and lovey like you would think."

"Trust me, that happends to all relationships." States Kafei.

"She wants to have a baby," I tell him. "It's not like I don't want kids, I do, It's just that we fight so much and I don't want my children seeing that."

There is a few moments of silence before Kafei speaks up. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what do you fight about?" He nervously asks me.

"Anything and everything." I proceed to tell him "If I leave the meal table early, thats a fight. If I walk too fast or slow, thats a fight. If I don't hold her hand, thats a fight. If I want a day to be lazy, that starts a fight. It's basically like, if I breath too loudly I am expected to apoligize!" I continue to complain.

Kafei just listens as I ramble on. I know he's the one who asked but I feel as if I'm annoying him with all this relationship talk.

I take a breath and calm down. I hate fighting with Zelda but it's worse when all I talk about is our bad times.

"I didn't want to come back to Termina..." I tell Kafei, changing the subject. "Not after what happend, not after everything I went through to save it. It's scaring, mentally and emotionally. Hell, phycially too. And when I told Zelda I didn't want to come back here for our anniversary, man, did she flip." I'm bad at changing subjects.

"That's horrible!" Kafei shouts out. "And I thought my relationship was falling apart..." He states.

"Huh?" I look at Kafei. "You are suppose to be getting married soon, isn't this suppose to be the time you guys get along most?" I ask him.

"Well, it should be, yes..." He tells me. "But things are not working as I had originally planned... We had planned to wed a long time ago, back when we had been only children. People grow apart, and I guess we are just trying to hold onto each other for as long as possible."

There is a silence in the room as he seems to be thinking hard about something. I hesitate, but proceed.

"Do you think you should marry her?" I ask Kafei.

He is silent.

"Do you still love her?" I ask him.

"Well I'll always love her... It's just... I don't know, maybe it is not right..." He tells me.

I am a bit supprised at this. Back when I had originally met them seven years from the time I should be in, they had seemed so happy when they reunited. They had looked in the deepest of love. There was no denying that they were ment for eachother! Just the way they had looked at each other, the way they smiled, there embrace, everything was just so perfect. They had even chose to die together in the final minuites before the crashing! Why would Kafei go so far as to get the masks and finding Anju if he wasn't sure about his love for her?

"You had mentioned that in the future I told you that if you needed anyone, you could talk to me, correct?" Kafei asks.

I nod.

"Well, I need you too." He states. "How was I in the future? Could you please tell me that?"

"In the future? Well, you look about seven years older..." I tell him.

He quickly stares me dead in the eyes, almost looking terrified. "So... this curse will not wear off?" He asks me.

I shake my head no.

"Well, that might actually be a good thing..." He states. I am supprised. "Now that I think about it, once I hit adult hood, again, appearing about ten years younger will be a blessing." He smiles.

"If you wanted to, you could even relive your childhood now." I tell him.

"Yes, I suppose I could. Authough, I am not lookin forward to another few years of schooling." He laughs.

"School? Was it really that horrible? I've always wanted to go... My childhood wasn't like others, I never got to do stuff like that." I tell Kafei.

"Oh, really? I am so sorry. Well, I suppose school is not that bad. It just gets long and boring sometimes. The best part was always getting to see your friends everyday." He tells me.

'Night of The Second Day'

'36 Hours Remain'


	5. Chapter 5

01/26/2016

...

"Link!" Kafei shouts at me.

I whip my head around, facing him.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Um, yes, I am fine." I tell him.

"You didn't look fine. Perhaps you should go see a doctor?" Kafei tells me, worried.

"No, no, really. I am okay!" I tell him.

"Very well," Kafei says, sighing. "I wouldn't want to force you to go." He tells me.

"It's just..." I start. "I'm terrified to be here, in this time, again! I've had nightmeres about coming back over and over again but I always told myself it would never happen again and it was done!" I tell Kafei, trying to hold back my tears.

Kafei sits closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "We are all scared, but with you... You know exactly what will happen. I am at a loss for words, I do not know what to say." He tells me. "But I truly am sorry for you."

It's been a long time since I've had anyone sorry for me. Everyone thinks I have it good, I'm known as a hero, I married a princess, but in all truths I am miserable. I love Princess Zelda a lot but I know we just were not ment to be together. And what I've done to become a hero is a lot more painful than imagined. And I would live my every day after the event living in a castle, surrounded by people who look up to me. People who address me by 'Hero'. That is all I'll ever be known as. I'm that guy that saved the world.

I don't want to be the hero anymore. I hate all these memories. Even if I erase them from my mind, I still have the terrible marks on my body that will draw all thoughts back. All the evil I witnessed, all the fighting, all the heartbreak, the sorrow, the tears, everything I had delt with just to be called The Hero afterwards... It might sound stupid and selfish, but I don't want that anymore.

"Link," Kafei speaks up. "What do you plan on doing now?" He asks me.

I think for a second. "I don't know."

"The moon will crash tomorrow... Do you plan on saving us once again?" He asks me.

"Of course I do." I try to assure him butI don't know what to do! I know I am the only one who can save this world but I can't do it again... I'm not sure I even know how to anymore. I have weapons and masks with me here in this time, but some of this stuff is things I haven't even looked at since, let alone use it. I'm not sure I am mentally able to proceed in saving Termina again.

"I understand if you can't." Kafei tells me.

I look at him in shock.

"It must have been hard for you. And the state you are in, you do not look up for it."

"But Kafei, these people... They don't deserve to die because of my selfishness."

Kafei quickly sits kneels infront of me, placing both hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "You have saved us once. If the people of Termina pled for safty from you, and you decline, that is not selfish. You're done being the hero." He tells me. "If you can not handle saving the world again, then don't. If these people truly wanted safty, then they would go out and do what you did. Do not feel like you let everybody down, because what happened already happened."

I stay silent, looking up at Kafei. The only noise now is the rain outside.

After what seemed like forever, Kafei finally took his spot sitting next to me.

"Are you saying you don't care if you live or die tomorrow?" I ask him.

"I'd say I've lived to my full potential..." He says with sadness behind his eyes. "The one thing I wanted before death was to wed somebody... If that means Anju, then I'll take it." He explains to me.

I look at him, his head in down, facing the floor. "If the world wasn't ending tomorrow, are you saying you would not have married Anju?" I ask him.

"Now I sound incredibly selfish... But I do believe my answer is yes." He pauses before continuing. "I don't want to die alone. I know she loves me, and I love her. I just don't think I love her as much as she does me. If she is the only one I can love in that way in what is left of this world then I guess I have no choice. I can't go out and find someone else... Look at the body I have. No one my age would marry me before time runs out, it would seem very strange. But Anju knows my real age, and she loves me... As long as she doesn't know my true feelings about her, everything will be okay until the end."

"And what if you wed Anju, but the world has been saved. What happens then?" I ask Kafei.

"In the future, I am married to Anju, correct?" He asks me.

I nod.

"And how was it?" He asks me.

I hesitate, but figure I should tell him the truth.

"You were explaining to me about your marriage before I came back to this time... You had mentioned regrets and mistakes..." I confessed to Kafei.

"I see... So it is true..." He mumbles to himself. "Link, I need you to do me a favor." He tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just hold on a second." He says, flying from his spot and getting some paper. There, he starts writing a letter.

...

Running across town to make it in time before the doors to the Stock Pot Inn is hard enough, but running in the rain is worse. I make it in time, and open the door.

"I'm sorry, we are just about to close up." Anju tells me.

Insted of responding, I just pass her the letter.

"Um... Is this for me?" She asks.

I nod.

Anju opens up the letter and unfolds it open. Her facial expression changes as she reads. It began as happy, knowing the letter was from her love, but began to sadden.

She puts the paper down on the desk and looks at me, teary eyed. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asks.

I am shocked. I have no clue what was in the letter. Kafei had just passed it to me and said deliver it, I wouldn't dare peak at other peoples buisness.

"Kafei told me to run over fast and give that to you..." I tell her.

"Are you positive this is from him?" She asks in disbelief.

I nod.

She cries.

"If you are lying... Please tell me now..." She says to me.

"I'm sorry, that was really from him.." I tell Anju once again.

She tries to stop her tears, but fails.

"It's closing time... You really need to leave." She tells me.

I do as told.

...

Back in Kafei's hideout, I strip down and change into a dry outfit that Kafei had layed out for me.

"Did you give it to her?" Asks Kafei.

"Yes." I say, straightening out the new clothes.

"How did she take it?" He asks me.

"She had began crying." I tell him.

Kafei stays silent for a few moments, helping me hang up my wet clothes to dry.

"I hope she will be okay..." He says.

"I don't mean to be rude but I was just wondering... Did you just... Break it off with her?" I ask Kafei.

He stays silent for a few seconds before answering. "Well, I guess you could put it that way..." He tells me.

I fear the worst. "Kafei... That wasn't.. wasn't a suicide letter, was it?"

"No, not even close." He informs me.

"She had seemed pretty upset..." I tell Kafei.

"Link... I figured since I am going to die then I might as well share my biggest secrete... And from what you had told me, even seven years from now I was not able to share it." He tells me.

"From what I've told you?" I question. I can't possibly imagine what I could have told him that was very secretive...

"Link, I have _no interest for women_."


	6. Chapter 6

01/26/2016

"W-why did you want to marry Anju?" I ask Kafei. I definatly was not expecting him to tell me that he was homosexual...

"I just didn't want to be alone, I guess... That's why even once I realized I wasn't attracted to females, I stayed with her..." He tells me. "I feel so sick... I know I have been using her, faking a love that never existed for me, and where as she believed every bit of it... It's horrible..." He leans against the wall, his eyes focused on the floor. "But I wanted her to know the truth... I can't stand to know that I played her for over seven years... I still love her, and I didn't want to hurt her... But it's better that she knows the truth instead of dying while holding onto a lie."

"Kafei... You just let her go... Doesn't that mean... You're alone?" I ask him.

"Yes, I suppose it does..." He answers, sadly.

I sit on his bed, silently. It must be really hard for him right now. He said he didn't want to die alone, but he can't die knowing he had a fake love. If I had not stayed, Kafei would have just went with it, and married Anju. The love I saw from my first time in this time period looked real. Everything seemed so perfect, almost like a story. But indeed, it was fictional, and with a very unexpected plot twist. I would have never guessed that Kafei wasn't actually in love with Anju until he told me. But by the way Anju had reacted, I do believe she had really loved Kafei. Their love had been one sided this entire time, and nobody would have ever known.

"Oh no..." Kafei whispers, taking a seat beside me on his bed. "What have I done?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I just... I'm going to die alone." Kafei states.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt Anju?" I ask him.

"I don't... But I'm hurting myself..." He says, placing his head in his hands.

"Kafei... I thought this was what you wanted? I thought you wanted to die with the truth?"

"I do! But..." He stops for a breif second, lifting his head up, and facing me. "The truth hurts sometimes..."

"I know." I softly say.

He sits on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. I imagine that all the facts are hitting him hard right now.

"Um..." Kafei begins. "It's kinda late... We should probally try to get a good sleep, with it being our last time we'll ever open our eyes in the morning and all..." He tells me.

I nod.

Kafei tried to straighten himself out, but he still looks very upset. "We can... Um... Just sleep in the same bed..." He tells me. "I wouldn't want to make you go on the floor or anything for your final rest... And besides, being the size of children, we are both able to fit anyway, so why not."

I don't ask any questions or say anything, I just nod again, turn out the lamp and hop in.

We are both pretty small now, but it is still not designed for the two of us.

"Link?" Kafei whispers in the dark.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you scared for tomorrow?" He asks me.

"I know exactly what happens... I know exactly when it will happen... I'm terrified." I admit to him.

"I don't think I'm ready to die yet... There is stuff I haven't even gotten a chance to do..." He tells me.

Thoughts all invade my mind. I could be out there saving the world again... If I did that then I'd get another lifetime... I could relive from child to adult again. My life would seem exstended. I've lived for so many extra days, I could say I already lived a full life, but I feel like I haven't. Maybe if I wasn't so selfish then Kafei wouldn't be so scared right now. The rest of the world wouldn't be scared. They would all be alive in two days if I's just man up and go.

I'm not sure if I can even do it all again. I wouldn't have to re-do everything... It would just be the last part of my mission again... It can't be that bad, can it?

Who am I kidding? I'd have a huge break down while fighting Majora &amp; die in the first thirty seconds... What a hero I am...

If I really wanted to live, then I could just keep doing the Song of Time over and over until I've finally found my courage...

Do I really want to live?

Of course I do. There is so much to life that if I don't decide on living by tomorrow, then I'll miss out on.

I don't have to marry Princess Zelda again, but if I don't then I might end up alone... I don't mind being alone, I've felt alone most of my life. But you never know, some day I might change my mind and fall in love with someone I never expected to love with before. Maybe if I save the world again then I can change the route of my life, I will have kids in the future and raise them correctly, not in a family full of fighting and kingdom rules, but in a home in a small village or town. Maybe I can get married happily. Maybe I can live with someone who will respect me more than Zelda had. Not force me to do stuff that I really didn't want to do...

I hadn't realized how deep in thought I was in until I heard the sound of Kafei's slight snoring. Either he's a fast drifter or I tend to think too much.

...

It was nice. The few brief moments when you first awaken that nothing matters to you but sleep. Blissful, peaceful,it made me forget, even for that slight moment that I am less than 24 hours away from being disintegrated and everything I've ever known'd be gone forever.

I begin to sit upright in the bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." He says, strangly cheerfully.

"Um, yeah... Good morning..." I reply.

"If you slept any longer then you would have slept your last day away." He tells me. Kafei must be a morning person, otherwise there's no reason to be this happy at the final sunrise. He's already up and out of bed.

I choose not to say anything. I was thinking long and hard last night... I know I am scared, but imagine the benifits if I could step up to the plate and save the world one last time. I will make sure to dispose of the Ocarina of Time for good if I do so. I don't ever want to go though this ever again.

"Whats wrong?" Kafei asks me.

"Nothing... Just thinking." I tell him.

"Oh. Well, do you have any plans for today?" He asks me.

"Thats what I've been thinking about." I respond to him. "I was thinking-... Well, what if I tried? If I fail then it would be the same result if I didn't even try... But what if I tried to save the world this last time?" I said out. "If I saved it again then you would get to do the stuff you said you didn't get to, and you will live without that burdent on your shoulders, because you already came out about not liking women... You could live the rest of your life how you want to. And everyone else would get to live too. If I just go and fight him tonight... Then everyone gets another shot at life."

"But Link, you said it yourself that you don't think you could do it again!" Kafei shouts, suprising me. "You said your mentally unable to do so! What if you get there and freeze up, or forget how to do something and time runs out? We would both be left alone in our final moments." He begins rambling on.

I can see it in his face. He truly doen't want to be alone for the end.

"I have a chance save this place again! Besides that, If I suceed then that gives everybody another chance at life." I go on. "But if I die trying, then that truly makes me a hero. I'd rather die trying then die knowing I could have done something. Besides, I was born into this world for the purpose of saving it. If I don't do so then I feel as if I've failed..." I tell Kafei.

He seems to have calmed down a bit and silently nods.

"Link, I am so sorry." He tells me.

"Huh?" I say out, confused.

"I have no idea what I am doing..." Says Kafei, leaning against the wall. "I've known why you are here this whole time and I'm pratically telling you to let everyone die." He states.

"Listen, its fine." I look him in the eye. He kinda just blows it off. "Really, it is. Everybody is scared, nobody has their right mind." I assure him.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asks me.

"I have to wait until tonight... Then, if I suceed, I won't be back until tomorrow." I tell Kafei.

"And what will you do after tomorrow?" He asks.

I think for a second.

"I... I start a new life."


	7. Chapter 7

01/26/2016

...

Night of Final Day

12 Hours Remain

"Link!" Kafei yells out. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Um, yes. Sorry." I say, looking away from the moon.

We had spent today talking. I now have my mind set on saving Termina, and the world once again, but even just the thought of it still frightens me.

The air begins to feel colder as the sky darkens. Clock Town has been nearly empty for hours now. Because of that, Kafei had agreed to come out from hiding.

We stand on the roof of the Milk Bar, the balcony-like area. This was the same spot we would be standing in seven years from now. We had began to have our first actual conversation here, but it was the same one I had regretted.

Wait-

Did I really regret the conversation? This whole thing started out because Zelda had overheard us talking and got upset. That's why I am here now.

I sigh.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kafei asks me again.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I was just doing some deep thinking."

We were back to standing in silence when Kafei speaks up. "That's all that's really here in this world." He says. "All that's left is echoing thoughts from a terrified mind."

Echoing thoughts from a terrified mind... That's honestly what this day brings. Thoughts that repeat over and over but no matter what, they never seem to compleatly disapear.

"So," He begins. "Are you really going to do it?" He asks me.

My eyes fall back apon the clock tower. "I'm scared." I admit. "But it will help people. Save lives. Everyone will get to live..." I state. "If I can defeat this bad, only good will come."

"I envy you Link." Kafei says to me. "Your so brave... I could never do something so dangerous..."

I choose not to reply. Authough I feel a lot more courage than before, I am still scared to death of this. I thought I'd never, ever have to do this again. I thought it was once then done. I would always tell myself never again, but yet, here I am. There is nobody to blame but myself for being here. If I would have just tried to apoligize instead of pulling out that stupid ocarina then I would be safe right now. I would look like a normal adult. I would be discussing having children instead of discussing life or death. I would be talking to Zelda about love instead of talking to Kafei about fear. Everything would be so diffrent if I just didn't play that stupid song.

...

My heart pounds against my chest as I wait for the door to open. Kafei stands on the ground below, looking up towards me.

I tripple checked that I had everything I need. I had even put back on my origional clothes.

I see Kafei waiting in silence, but everything around me seems so loud. I can hear my heart beating, and its beating fast. My ears ring between beats, and my thoughts are racing.

Please be a dream

Please be a dream

Please be a dream

My only hope seems to be non-existant.

The sound of the first firework startles me, causing me to jump. The sound of them makes me feel like my ears are bleeding.

My eyes widen as the horrid sound of the door opening started behind me. It almost seems slow-motion. I can feel the movement of each pannel hitting the bottom beneith my feet.

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

The sound of each pannel makes me feel sicker and sicker.

The last one sets in, and I can't make my feet move.

"Good luck, Link!" Kafei shouts from the ground. "If only I could be of some assistance to you..."

I stare down at him until Tatl starts reminding me it's time to move onward. "You should make these last moments count, just in case" I hollar down to him.

"You talk as if you are not going to return..."

"I can't garentee I will come back..." I inform him. "But I'll try my best."

"Time isn't kind, Link." He chokes, "You better get a move on before it runs up."

"Yes," I say. "I'll... See you later."

"I'll see you later." Kafei says back.

Finally, I turn to the stairs. Nervous, I begin to run up.

6 Hours Remain

"I'll see you later."


	8. The Update You Wanna Hear

As mentioned before **(Like, a very long time ago) **I said I'd finish this.

But you probably noticed that I just kind of... DIDN'T.

Tired of excuses, honestly it was me just being busy and too lazy to write.

NOBODY'S schedule is booked every minuite for a like 2 years straight lol.

_So this time I'll be brutal and honest with myself: There is no schedule, and there wont be an estimated finish time._

**But I will finish my stories. **

If I wasn't going to then I would have given up by now.

_Lmao but seriously,_

I've rewritten all chapters to this story and now I feel it is ready for it's first new chapter since like 2014.

**01/26/2016**


End file.
